militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
570th Artillery Group (United States)
*The Field Artillery Branch|dates = 1922—???? 1944—1945 1947—1950 1955—1958 1964—1992|role = Field Artillery Support|size = Group|battles = World War II}}The 570th Artillery Group was an artillery group of the United States Army that supported the United States Army Europe and NATO allies of North Western Europe. The artillery group supported both the I (Belgian) Corps and the I (UK) Corps during their tenure in Germany. Organization The last organization of the group (in 1992) was as follows with the support elements;"Army 570th Artillery Group | Army Veteran Location" Army Veteran Locator. army.togetherweserved.com. Retrieved 30 November 2019"570th United States Army Artillery Group". U.S. Army in Germany. usarmygermany.com. Retrieved 30 November 2019 * Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 570th United States Army Artillery Group, Muenster-Handorf—Supporting I (UK) Corps and I (Belgian) Corps * 4th Field Artillery Detachment, Bremerhaven—Supporting I (Belgian) Corps Artillery * 9th Field Artillery Detachment—Supporting I (UK) Corps * 15th Field Artillery Detachment—Supporting I (UK) Corps * 22nd Field Artillery Detachment—Supporting I (UK) Corps * 26th Field Artillery Detachment—Supporting I (UK) Corps * 69th Field Artillery Detachment—Supporting I (UK) Corps * 583rd Ordnance Company—Supporting I (UK) Corps and I (Belgian) Corps Lineage * Constituted May 1922 as 570th Field Artillery Battalion under the 218th Brigade within the Organized Reserves * Re-constituted 11 March 1944 in the Army of the United States under same title ** Activated 21 April 1944 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina ** Inactivated 10 December 1945 in the Philippine Islands ** Re-designated 21 July 1947 as the 946th Field Artillery Battalion and allotted to the Organized Reserves * Activated 13 August 1947 in Jackson, Michigan ** (Organized Reserves redesignated 25 March 1948 as the Organized Reserve Corps; redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve.) ** Location changed 26 October 1948 to Detroit, Michigan ** Inactivated 15 November 1950 in Detroit, Michigan ** Re-designated as the 570th Field Artillery (Missile) Battalion * Activated 1 September 1955 at Fort Bliss, Texas ** Inactivated 24 June 1958 in Italy ** Re-designated 5 February 1964 as 570th United States Army Artillery Group (remainder of battalion concurrently disbanded, only HQ kept) * Activated 24 February 1964 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma ** Inactivated 15 June 1992 in Germany Heraldic Items Distinctive Unit Insignia Description; A gold color metal and enamel device consisting of two gold ramrods in saltire surmounting a red gunner’s quadrant all above a gold scroll inscribed “The Professionals” in black letters. Symbolism; Scarlet and gold are the colors used for artillery. The quadrant, a device used in calculating the trajectory of a cannon ball, and the ramrods symbolize the basic aspects and role of artillery. Honors Campaign Participation * World War II ** Asiatic-Pacitic Theater, Streamer without inscription Notes References * McKenny, Janice E. "Field Artillery, Part 1" (2010) The United States Army Lineage Series. history.army.mil. The Center of Military History, United States Army, Washington D.C. Category:Artillery Groups of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1922 Category:Military units and formations established in 1944 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations established in 1955 Category:Military units and formations established in 1964 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1950 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1958 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:1944 establishments in South Carolina